A frog on your heels
by dbzlover123
Summary: Bulma, Gohan and Krillin are on Namek. Bulma finds some frogs and they start to chase her? It's better then the summary sounds! Please RR!


Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Ball Z. Belongs to Akira Toriyama.  
  
I thought of the idea for this story when I was running from a bumblebee outside. I can't stand bugs! LOL. I didn't want to get stung by it but anyway this is how I got the idea for this, just so you now. I know it's kinda short but I like it like that :p. ok well enjoy and review!  
  
A Frog on your Heels  
  
Bulma awoke from her short nap while on the planet Namek. She didn't have much to do since Gohan and Krillin were out searching for the Dragon Balls. She was hoping they would find them soon so she could get off this planet and actually get back to civilization!  
  
"I'm so bored." She sighed as she peaked around the corner. She heard a soft sound that seemed like it was very close. "Hmmm I wonder what that noise is." Bulma walked to where she thought it was coming from and spotted about 50 frogs sitting around a pond splashing and jumping out of the water.  
  
"Eeeeeek!! Frogs! I can't stand those things!" She said as she was turning around. Then she heard a sound. Bulma turned around and saw that a frog was sitting right behind her. "Ahh! Stay away from me!" (a/n you know how that one frog jumped on Bulma's head in the Namek saga and she freaked out? Well this is where I got the frog idea from)  
  
The frog just looked at her with a curious look and then jumped. "Huh? Where'd it go?" Bulma said. She felt something on her head. She touched her head and felt something very slimy. "AHHH!! GET OFF OF MY HEAD!!!" Bulma shrieked in terror as she threw the frog off her head.  
  
"That was a close one!" Bulma sighed as she was trying to fix her blue strands of hair that was dangling in her face. She looked up and saw all of the frogs looking at her with that curious look.  
  
"Eeeeek!!! Stop looking at me with those beady little eyes!!! I can't stand it!!" Bulma yelled. The frogs all started moving slowly together like they planned the whole thing out.  
  
"No no don't come near me!!" But her efforts were useless. The frogs still continued to move toward her. Bulma decided the only thing she could do was run from the frogs. So she did and boy did she run fast. Bulma looked like she was running from one of those monsters you see in the scary movies. Gohan and Krillin flew back to the house Bulma had made from her capsule. They looked and couldn't find Bulma anywhere.  
  
"Um.. Gohan I don't see Bulma anywhere." Krillin said as he looked around.  
  
"Yeah me either. But at least we got four of the seven Dragon Balls." Gohan smiled. (a/n yeah I know that's not right but who cares. It's fanfiction) They suddenly heard someone scream.  
  
"Who's that!?" Krillin said.  
  
"It's Bulma!" Gohan said as he pointed to the woman running from 50 mad frogs.  
  
"Aw man it is! Now how did she end up getting chased by all those frogs?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I don't know. But we better go save her. If she knew we were here the entire time and didn't try to save her. Then she would be well you know."  
  
Krillin sweat dropped. "Yeah you don't even have to say it."  
  
"Ok let's go!" Gohan exclaimed. They flew over to save Bulma from the frogs. Gohan scooped Bulma up and she was still squirming and screaming "ahhh get the frogs away!! Save me!!"  
  
"Bulma it's okay!" Gohan laughed.  
  
"Huh? Gohan? You saved me? OH THANK YOU!!" She squealed.  
  
"No problem." Gohan replied. Krillin was flying beside them. He looked down at all the frogs.  
  
"Bulma, how did you end up getting chased by all those frogs?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Don't even ask." Bulma said as they landed back by the capsule house. They went inside. "Well at least I'm safe in here!" She sighed as she flopped on the couch. "So how many dragon balls did you guys find?"  
  
"Four." Krillin told her as he got some orange juice out of the refrigerator.  
  
"That's great! Hey where's Gohan at?" Bulma asked.  
  
They suddenly heard several "ribbits" and "croaks"  
  
"AHHH OH MY GOD!!! THE FROGS ARE COMING TO GET ME!!!!" Bulma screamed and hid under the coach pillow.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma! I'll protect you!" Krillin yelled and got in front of her. He got into his fighting stance. Bulma hit him in the head with the pillow.  
  
"You dummy! You can't fight the frogs!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah I guess I didn't realize that." Krillin sweat dropped. "Well I guess I'll just open the door. It can't be that bad." Krillin slowly walked over to the door. Bulma was still hiding under the pillow. Krillin opened the door. AND.... there stood GOHAN.  
  
Krillin fell over. Bulma removed the pillow and saw that it was Gohan and yelled.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!!! YOU DUMMY! YOU MADE ME THINK THAT THE FROGS WERE COMING BACK!!" Bulma came up to him. Krillin got up and said.  
  
"Gohan, we were wondering where you went! So you were trying to play a prank huh?"  
  
"Yup I got you guys good!" Gohan fell over laughing. Bulma decided that she was never leaving that capsule house or the planet Earth ever again!  
  
Well there ya have it! That's it. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! That's all for now! Ja ne! 


End file.
